New Girl on the Block
by SyDra
Summary: Michelle 'Mychy' Carraway (me): the new girl at hogwarts. a little Draco/Mychy romance...please R&R!! This is my first fic
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter  
SyDra/ Draco's gurl/ Draconis  
  
Title: New Girl on the Block   
Summary: SyDra/ Draco's gurl/ Draconis comes to Hogwarts, transferring from a small, unknown school of wizardry in Vermont, USA. Draco the Slytherin fifth year is smitten, even though this girl is sorted as a Ravenclaw fifth year. Name of girl in this story is Mychy (moi...)  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: Mychy is me, and all other characters are Rowling's, except for 'my messenger cat', Popcorn, the 57 variety breed. Thanx 2 whoever wrote that inspiring fic 'This Last Dance', with the romantic Draco...  
  
Part 1  
The girl stepped off the Hogwarts Express train, looking around at the new surroundings that were to be her new school- the tall, stately castle of stone, the black lake, smooth as glass in the slightly humid and windless weather. All around her, students swathed in long, black robes and tall pointed hats rushed to the nearest carriage in the line heading to the castle. This place being a new and foreign country for her, she knew no one, and did not care to join the people stepping in the carriages. But she resigned, and boarded one along with three boys, two who were quite ugly, with pudding bowl haircuts and one who looked like the sort who would play mean tricks for his own enjoyment.  
The latter was the one she ended up sitting next to, listening lazily to his rather offensive conversation with the two ugly gorilla-like boys, as she stroked her yellow cat, Popcorn. They seemed to be discussing her idol, Harry Potter, the one who had escaped Lord Voldemort fourteen years ago...except, unlike her, they seemed to hate the Potter boy with a vengeance. She had sunk into another bored stupor, when all of a sudden, the mean-looking blond boy spoke to her.  
"Who in the ruddy hell are you, girl? I don't recall having seen you before-are you another mudblood?" he sneered. She winced. No, was not a mudblood, but she'd had friends who were, and that slightly off-put her.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway...Mychy for short. I'm new to this school, and no, I am not a mudblood. And who the f*** are you, returning your so lovely and flowery speech?"  
"Draco Malfoy...glad to hear you're not a dirty mudblood, like some people I know. Where did you come from?"  
She was surprised to see this rude teen actually smile in a friendly manner, so she tried to be a little more courteous. "I've come from a wizarding school in Vermont, in the US, because my parents decided they wanted to live here in England. Beats me as to why...they do things on a whim. I've heard this school is divided into four houses-what are they?"  
"They're Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'm in Slytherin, but you of course don't know which house you're in. You'll probably be sorted after our first years...unless you're to be a first year as well."  
"Me? A first year?" Mychy snorted, and flicked back a lock of her long, golden hair. "Naw...I'm bound to be at least a fifth year, I mean, hello, I don't look eleven, do I?" Draco blushed, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Well, how old are you? I'm fourteen, until tomorrow."  
"I'll be fifteen next May," Mychy replied coolly. "And mind the boots, please? They cost thirty galleons," she added, annoyed, as Draco absently kicked one of them. The two boys on the other side of the carriage remained silent.  
"Sorry, " Draco mumbled, as the carriage shuddered to a stop. "And I, uh, like your robe..." Mychy gave him a puzzled look, for her robe appeared to be the same as everyone else's. "Never mind."  
She shook her head, grabbed her bags, and headed for the great, wooden double-doors, her cat following in a happy trot behind her. Draco watched, silently, fearing he was dreaming...quite vividly. Wow, he thought, that girl has attitude! He lugged his trunk up to the massive doors of the castle.  
  
************  
  
"Hello, um, can someone show me where to find the Ravenclaw common room? I'm new here," said Mychy, to a group of girls in front of her. One of them, a short, pretty, Asian girl, stepped forward.  
"Hi! I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. Here, I'll show you the way. My name's Cho Chang, by the way. What's yours?" She smiled in an outgoing manner, and offered to take a bag.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway, but everyone calls me Mychy. I think I'm a fifth year-if they go by age here. What year are you?"  
"I'm a seventh-year. I'm sixteen. Where did you come from?"  
"Well, I just got transferred from a small wizarding school in Vermont, USA. My parents just decided to move here. Something, I think, to do with helping in the battle against Lord Voldemort." Beside her, Cho shuddered. She, apparently, was another witch who did not take well to the Dark Lord's name.  
"Ooh, I've never been to the US. Is it nice there?" Cho asked curiously, and then whispered the Ravenclaw password. "Golden spear." The stone door in front of them slid up to reveal a Common room with curious blue wall hangings and flaming torch-sconces. A crackling blue fire lay in a blue tiled fire-place lay before them, as well as mahogany tables and matching chairs with Lapis Lazuli inlay.  
"Oh, the US is beautiful, just not in Vermont. Vermont is boring-pretty much like England, except lots of covered bridges. That's our main attraction." Mychy smiled dryly. "The school was the most interesting part-all a sort of divided campus, with separate dorms for each house. No passwords, though. Just keys and stuff. We did have a nice, open stretch of land for our Quidditch field. I played that sport."  
"I play Quidditch, too. I'm a seeker-maybe you could try out for Ravenclaw! What position do you play?" Cho went on, genuinely interested.  
"I play beater. I actually think I'll try out for your team-I love Quidditch. Do you have muggle sports here, too, or just Quidditch? I was hoping you had a swim team, or something like that." Mychy knew she was rambling on, but she didn't really care. She was a huge fan of Quidditch.  
"A beater, in fact, is just what we need. One of ours just graduated last year, so we've been looking for one to replace him. And no, we don't do muggle sports here. But sometimes, when the weather's nice and we have free time, the braver of us take a dive in the lake."  
"What do you mean by the braver of us? Is there something wrong with the lake?" Mychy looked confused.  
"Well, there's a, erm, giant squid in there...but some of us don't mind that." Cho and Mychy were in front of a door at the top of a twisted stairway, with a sign that said 'Girls' Dormitory'. Cho pushed this open, showing Mychy to an empty, uninhabited bed with blue curtains on the four posters.  
"Nice," commented Mychy, nodding her head in approval, and she and Cho set her bags down at the foot of a trunk near her new bed. "Hey, Cho, thanks for helping with my bags and stuff." Mychy looked down at the sound of a plaintive mew from her faithful cat that had followed her through the winding castle. "Oh, there you are, Popcorn. Popcorn, meet my friend Cho." Cho smiled a little as Mychy lifted her cat to sniff at Cho's face.  
"Is it a boy, or a girl?"  
"Popcorn's a boy."  
"He's cute." Cho extended a hand to stroke the cat's head, and Popcorn twisted himself and playfully gave a nip at her hand. She chuckled. "Oh-if you want, since there's nothing going on tonight, you can come and talk with me and some of my other friends. Or you could wander around the common room. See, you can't venture out of the common room after 9:00 at night. I'd just hate to be a prefect for the Gryffindors...you should see how many times a month Harry Potter is caught roaming around at night! It'd be tough telling him, 'No, Harry, you can't go out at night, it's against the rules....'" She mused, still stroking the purring Popcorn, who had now jumped out of Mychy's arms and onto the four-poster bed, exploring the pillows.  
"I dunno what I'll do tonight...but I brought along 'Gone With the Wind', by Margaret Mitchell...it's positively the best muggle book ever. Have you read it?" Mychy asked, retrieving the book from a tan duffel bag. She handed it to Cho.  
"No, I don't recall having ever read this book. I've heard about it, though. Are you done with it? Someone told me it was awesome, and since you have it, could I maybe borrow it?"  
Well, hey, it's my third time reading it, so I don't have much use for it. You can borrow it, sure."  
"Hey, thanks! You know what muggle book is really good? It's that one by Ken Follett...'The Eye of the Needle', I think it was. Positively dense, it was."  
"Well, it's 8:00. I still have time to roam the wilderness of Hogwarts. Is it possible to visit other dorms, by chance? Or do only the people living there know the passwords?"  
"Actually, only us prefects have the lovely knowledge of all the house passwords. Let's see-Gryffindor's password is 'Whimsy', Hufflepuff's is 'Stonywood', and Slytherin's is 'Emerald'. Where are you aiming to go?"  
"I was hoping to get a glimpse of the Potter himself...maybe an autograph," Mychy half-joked, smiling wryly. "Guess I'll see you at nine, then?"  
She scooped up her cat, and waved as she strode out the door and out of the common room.  
On her way, Mychy was lucky enough to find a Gryffindor walking the winding corridors. "Er, hello. I was wondering which way the Gryffindor common room is?" she inquired of a short, pudgy boy with a round face and brown hair.  
"Uh, I can show you the way, um...what's your name? I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom, " he squeaked.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway...Mychy, that is. You can call me that. So you're a Gryffindor, huh? What year 're you?" the two made idle conversation as they strolled the halls.  
"I'm a fifth year. And you?"  
"Fifth year...I think. That is, I'd be one if I were fourteen going on fifteen, right?"  
"Right. What subjects are you taking, besides the required ones?"  
"I'm taking Divination, Arithmancy, and Studies of Ancient Runes. Arithmancy should be fun-I took a pre-course at my old school in the US. What do you take?"  
"Well, I take Study of Mythical Beasts, Divination, and Muggle Studies. And here's our common room...oh, darn, what's the ruddy password? Right-Whimsy." The portrait in front of them swung open, and they stepped inside. Inside, Mychy marveled at the bright red furnishings, the cheerfully crackling fire, and the great, comfy-looking armchairs. It was not hard to spot the Potter boy-crowded around him were at least twenty students, mostly first years queuing up for a chance to speak to the Boy Who Lived.  
"What a crowd, man..." she mused.  
"Yeah-that would be Harry Potter in the middle of it. We're good friends, " boasted Neville proudly. He grabbed her hand and led her over. "I'll introduce you. You er...won't have any trouble catching his attention." Surprisingly enough, Neville blushed a nice sort of crimson. Mychy wondered, what is with the boys here? Do they have trouble meeting girls, or something? She stepped forward a little shyly, as the crowd petered out. A tall, bushy-haired girl was chatting quietly with Harry and another boy with hair so red it could almost be called orange. The girl politely broke off her conversation, and then started chattering to her so fast, Mychy could barely tell what she was trying to say.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new? It's always nice to have new students. What is your name? Are you a fifth year as well? I am." Beside 'Hermione', Ron muttered to her.  
"Hermione, I don't think she caught all of that. Repeat it?"   
"It's all cool," Mychy reassured him. "Okay Hermione-I am Michelle Carraway, known to most as Mychy, I'm new, from a wizarding school in the US, I'm a fifth year. And it's nice to meet you. Who is your friend there?" she asked. The red-haired boy spoke up.  
"Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you don't speak as fast as Hermione." Hermione shot him a look. "And you probably know our friend here, Harry Potter, the famous one. We're his sidekicks, " Ron remarked dryly. Harry Potter finally turned around and acknowledged Mychy's presence.  
"Hello. Harry Potter-nice to meet you. What house are you in?"  
"I'm in Ravenclaw. Nice prefects they have." Ron grimaced. "I met one-Cho Chang. She's really nice." At this comment, Harry's face had a dreamy sort of glaze over it...and Ron laughed rather too hard, holding his gut and rocking back and forth with glee.   
"Well, isn't that nice, Harry-you've now got a friend associated with the love of your life."  
"Uh, Ron?" Mychy interrupted. "TMI...I didn't need to let my hopes down that way," she joked.  
"TMI? What the ruddy hell does that mean?"  
"Sorry, kiddo-it means 'too much information'...I didn't really need to know that my embarrassed idol has a crush on Cho Chang. Wouldn't you be depressed if you really wanted to meet Celestina Warbuck and she had a crush on your friend Neville instead?" Behind her, Neville turned beet-red. "Of course, not to say that I'm swooning over you, exactly," she added, turning to Harry, who was looking a little pink himself.  
"Hey, better to have a crush on me than that nasty scum, Malfoy," Harry shot at Ron.   
"Other than that he's a bit of a bastard, what's wrong with Draco?"  
Mychy asked, slightly puzzled.  
"What's wrong with Malfoy? What do you mean, what's wrong with Malfoy? He's got evil leaking out of his ears! His father's in cahoots with You-Know-Who! And you're asking what could possibly be wrong with him?!! You're nutters!" Ron exploded, positively writhing with hatred, waving his arms over his head desperately.  
"Whoa, calm down, man...sheesh! It's just, other than accusing me nastily of being a mudblood he was actually rather sweet. I think he liked me, or something..." she trailed off, amused at the disgusted look on Ron's face. Harry looked to be on the verge of tears with laughter, and Hermione looked about to retch. "...What, why is that so funny? It's only, I dunno, nothing. Seriously."  
Harry stopped gasping for breath long enough to give an answer. "It's just...Haha...Malfoy in love...What a hilarious image! I can't believe it-" Harry burst into another fit of laughter.  
'That's a good one-I'll go ask Malfoy..." Ron whooped delightedly. "I'd just love to see him blush..."   
When everyone had finally calmed down, Mychy realized with a frown that it was quarter of nine, and that she would need help finding her way back. "Hey, you guys, anyone mind helping me find my way back? It's rather confusing in this place...it's huge!"  
"No problem," said Harry, rising to his feet. "Guys, I'll be back in a few."  
"Hey it was nice meeting everyone," said Mychy, waving at Hermione, Ron, and Neville. "See ya tomorrow."  
"See you," Ron and Hermione replied, waving back, as Harry and Mychy stepped out of the Common room.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, man, thanks for bringing me back. Otherwise, I would have been lost in this great hulking thing of a castle. See you at first class," Mychy said waving.  
"No problem, Mychy. 'Night." Harry waved back. "Have sweet dreams of Malfoy," he joked, laughing at Mychy's disgusted expression. But what he really had meant to say was 'sweet dreams of me'...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
  



	2. New Girl on the Block: Part 2

Harry Potter  
SyDra/Draco's gurl/Draconis  
  
Title: New Girl On the Block: Part 2  
Summary: Same as last time...  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: As always...J.K. Rowling's characters are hers, Mychy is me, Popcorn is my cat. Did I mention that 'Mychy' is pronounced 'Mishee'? That would sound better than 'Mieshie', wouldn't it...Oh yeah, plot is definitely mine. Okay-wait-I just wanna make sure you don't flame me for *being a better Quidditch player than Harry*! ::snickers:: I just thought it would be a funny touch to be better than my idol at something other than schoolwork...  
  
Part 2  
At lunch, Mychy sat next to Cho at the Ravenclaw table--she was the only person she knew. She tried to associate herself with more people, however, because that would be better than knowing only one person in her house. Across from her sat a brown haired girl by the name of Padma. Mychy and Padma carried out a rather animated conversation about the day's events so far.  
"How did you find potions, Mychy? All I can say is...erlack. I've never taken a liking to that teacher, Professor Snape. If possible, he's gotten more mean and strict over the summer. Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Padma joked. "I feel sorry for my sister-she's in Gryffindor, and Snape has a terrible grudge on that house, what with Harry Potter in it, and all. A lot of us have reason to believe Snape's in with You-Know-Who's circle, even though Dumbledore says he's on our side."  
"Really? Snape in with Lord Voldemort-that's an interesting thought. But I'm not about to make judgments on someone I don't know. That would be unfair. Now the teacher that really annoyed me? Trelawny...she's, like, an oversized bug! Urggh...she's just...creepy. Do you know what I mean? But she's an okay teacher. I absolutely love fire omens, she makes them sound so...mysterious."  
"I agree...but divination isn't half so fun with that Slytherin boy, Malfoy, setting people on fire every minute or so. I noticed he avoided you, Mychy. Is he afraid of you? That would be a first!" Padma bit out a chunk from her buttered roll.  
"Tuh-Malfoy afraid of anyone. That's great...but I don't think so. He seems to have an amazing disregard for authority. Which is, per say, rather like me. Except I can control the Pyromaniac side of me. I only set certain people on fire." Mychy smiled ironically. "What's your next subject?"  
"Well, I have Care of Magical Creatures after this. What's yours?"  
"I have...ummm. I have Study of Ancient Runes. I love that subject! It's kind of like studying Ancient Greek. My parents decided they wanted me to associate with muggles at a muggle school before I applied to any Magic schools. I went to Shady Hill School before Huntington Academy of Wizardry. It was really nice there, except people used to tell me I was stupid for thinking I could do magic. Well, pardon my language, but screw them-they are so naïve. Blind, absolutely blind and ignorant. Except for my friends, of course-they believed me, especially since one of them was a wizard and already knew a couple of spells to show for it. But I'll shut up-I'm rambling. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts after next period-is the Ravenclaw class all together for that?"  
"Yeah, we do-with the Hufflepuffs. As you can see, they're a nice lot. Not haughty, like a lot of the Gryffindors, or mean, like the Slytherins. I'm friends with a Hufflepuff-you know Justin Finch-Fletchley? The cute one?" Padma giggled, a little shyly. "We kind of...erm...went out over the summer. But then we broke it off."  
"Oh, that's sweet-but why'd you break up? Was he, like, not good, or something?" Mychy asked, rather curiously, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.   
"Oh, no," Padma said, defensively. "He's a great person, it's just...people would gossip here, and I don't like being gossiped about. Plus, well, we just didn't think we wanted to date anymore. I don't know why, really. Any boys you think are okay, here?"  
"Well, I met a few last night-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy. Yes, the fire-blasting Malfoy himself. Harry and his lot are nice, but there's just something about that Neville kid that annoys me-It's just, he's so damned shy around girls. He was blushing the whole time we were talking, practically. Sheesh. And, as for Malfoy, he must have the same problem. He complimented my robe when it looked the same as everybody else's, and when I gave him a weird look, he said 'never mind', and fairly went crimson. He's kind of cute, in an impish sort of way, but even after, our, er, short-winded conversation, I got the impression that he was not someone to cross. It just, really surprised me with that whole robe-thing."  
To Mychy's surprise, Padma laughed heartily, instead of looking confused or disgusted. "Ha! That is so great-Do you know what that could mean?"  
"Well, no, not really, but in my opinion, he either has a crush on me, or he's just plain batty," Mychy commented, amused.  
Padma stopped laughing and stared, mystified. "Got in one! You are one smart cookie. Most people would have ignored something like that, coming from someone like Malfoy. But, wow-you are definitely analytical, my friend."  
"Well?" Mychy prompted.  
"The first." Padma burst into another fit of laughter, covering her mouth. She couldn't stop laughing until the bell rang for the start of afternoon classes.   
On her way out, Mychy stopped at a sign that said: 'House team Quidditch try-outs tonight! Bring your brooms and come to the school fields at seven o' clock. -Madame Hooch, Director of Hogwarts Quidditch training.' Mychy made a mental note to find her Nimbus 2001 after her homework was finished.  
  
************  
  
Mychy hurried over to a huddled group of Ravenclaws on the far corner of the Quidditch field. Cho greeted her, and introduced her to everyone.  
"Hey, you guys-this is Mychy, the new fifth year. She's trying out for our team as a beater. Why don't you tell her your names." One by one, they each stepped forward. First was a tall, muscular boy of about seventeen, who gave his name as Derrick Bole, a beater. Another was a girl with red-auburn hair, who was called. Nina Peters, who said she was a keeper. The three chasers were Jolina Haring, Peter Wickersham, and Miwa Robinson. Mychy took a liking to Jolina's hair, which was a nicely dyed blue.   
Pretty soon, Mychy found herself on her broom, swinging her bat at the large, black bludger, trying to show her beating skills. It came fast at her head-she swung, powerfully wacking it across the expansive field while she clamped her legs around her broomstick. A few whistles came from down below, but she didn't bother to see who it was. She decided to do her toughest trick as the bludger came flying back at her. While the broom was still moving, she kicked her legs up on the back of her broom, pulling her knees up into a kneeling position. She then swung each leg up so that she was balancing precariously on her broomstick in a standing position. Below, she heard people gasping as the ball came hurtling at her shoulder, and she swung wildly at it, hitting it spinning back into space. For a while she had nearly lost her balance.  
Carefully, she sat back down again, lowering the broom as below, a team member wrestled the ball into its crate. Derrick and Cho came forward, helping her shakily off her broomstick, half looking scared out of their minds, half amazed.  
"That was some trick," Derrick whistled, patting Mychy on her back.  
"Thanks, man-I'd been working on that one since...I can remember, really. I only just got it right two years ago," Mychy replied, smiling, quite relieved that she hadn't fallen off her broom and broken her neck. She turned around slowly at the sound of another voice-Harry Potter's.  
"All I can say is...wow, Mychy. I wish I could do that," he complimented her, blushing bashfully down at his own broomstick, which Mychy saw was the enviable Firebolt.   
"Tuh-don't doubt yourself, Harry, I'm sure you could do it on your first try," Mychy snorted, slightly embarrassed.  
"Just give me a dementor, and you'll see what I mean...anyway, see you later-I need to help my team choose a new keeper." Turning bright red, he added: "Bye, Cho." Harry sauntered back over to the group of Gryffindors, waving casually.   
"So-am I on the team?" Mychy asked, turning back to the six team members.  
"Well, what do you think?" Nina asked, jokingly. "Guys?"  
"In," said Jolina. "Definitely. Peter?"  
"In..."  
"In!"  
"In-""In."  
Mychy's face broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks, guys!!"  
  
************  
  
  
"Who's there?" Mychy stopped in the hall on her way to the Ravenclaw common room. She could have sworn she heard someone behind her. And there was-Malfoy stood, smirking, leaning on his broomstick. "Okay, bitch, what do you want?" she asked, her teeth gritted.  
"Well, nothing, really." His smile grew wider. Mychy could tell something was up...*Oh, perceptive me,* she thought. *Is it just my imagination, or does this kid like me?*  
"I guess that's why you're following me. Draco...? Is there something you want me to know?" Mychy inquired, half annoyed. However, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. If possible, Malfoy grinned even wider.  
"Oh, lucky me-here it is, only the first day of school, and already a girl finds herself attracted to me...I think it's more like this, Mychy; 'Do you have something to tell me?'"  
Now she really was annoyed. But instead of doing her usual and ignoring the comments, she reacted. "What do you want me to say? Hello, I don't even know you!" she calmed down slightly, and spoke again. "Okay, here's one for thought, 'Draco Malfoy, I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby, I don't even know you but somehow I love you.'" Now it was Draco's turn to be pomegranate-colored.  
"That's not funny!" he exclaimed. "You weren't...serious, were you?"  
"Don't get too proud of yourself," Mychy chided. "I haven't fallen for you yet."  
"You were serious?!"  
"Poor, poor Draco-I'm never serious." With that, Mychy turned on her heel and strode off in the other direction.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	3. New Girl on the Block: Part 3

Harry Potter  
SyDra/ Draco's gurl/ Draconis  
  
Title: New Girl on the Block   
Summary: SyDra/ Draco's gurl/ Draconis comes to Hogwarts, transferring from a small, unknown school of wizardry in Vermont, USA. Draco the Slytherin fifth year is smitten, even though this girl is sorted as a Ravenclaw fifth year. Name of girl in this story is Mychy (moi...)  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: Mychy is me, and all other characters are Rowling's, except for 'my messenger cat', Popcorn, the 57 variety breed. Thanx 2 whoever wrote that inspiring fic 'This Last Dance', with the romantic Draco...  
  
Part 1  
The girl stepped off the Hogwarts Express train, looking around at the new surroundings that were to be her new school- the tall, stately castle of stone, the black lake, smooth as glass in the slightly humid and windless weather. All around her, students swathed in long, black robes and tall pointed hats rushed to the nearest carriage in the line heading to the castle. This place being a new and foreign country for her, she knew no one, and did not care to join the people stepping in the carriages. But she resigned, and boarded one along with three boys, two who were quite ugly, with pudding bowl haircuts and one who looked like the sort who would play mean tricks for his own enjoyment.  
The latter was the one she ended up sitting next to, listening lazily to his rather offensive conversation with the two ugly gorilla-like boys, as she stroked her yellow cat, Popcorn. They seemed to be discussing her idol, Harry Potter, the one who had escaped Lord Voldemort fourteen years ago...except, unlike her, they seemed to hate the Potter boy with a vengeance. She had sunk into another bored stupor, when all of a sudden, the mean-looking blond boy spoke to her.  
"Who in the ruddy hell are you, girl? I don't recall having seen you before-are you another mudblood?" he sneered. She winced. No, was not a mudblood, but she'd had friends who were, and that slightly off-put her.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway...Mychy for short. I'm new to this school, and no, I am not a mudblood. And who the f*** are you, returning your so lovely and flowery speech?"  
"Draco Malfoy...glad to hear you're not a dirty mudblood, like some people I know. Where did you come from?"  
She was surprised to see this rude teen actually smile in a friendly manner, so she tried to be a little more courteous. "I've come from a wizarding school in Vermont, in the US, because my parents decided they wanted to live here in England. Beats me as to why...they do things on a whim. I've heard this school is divided into four houses-what are they?"  
"They're Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'm in Slytherin, but you of course don't know which house you're in. You'll probably be sorted after our first years...unless you're to be a first year as well."  
"Me? A first year?" Mychy snorted, and flicked back a lock of her long, golden hair. "Naw...I'm bound to be at least a fifth year, I mean, hello, I don't look eleven, do I?" Draco blushed, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Well, how old are you? I'm fourteen, until tomorrow."  
"I'll be fifteen next May," Mychy replied coolly. "And mind the boots, please? They cost thirty galleons," she added, annoyed, as Draco absently kicked one of them. The two boys on the other side of the carriage remained silent.  
"Sorry, " Draco mumbled, as the carriage shuddered to a stop. "And I, uh, like your robe..." Mychy gave him a puzzled look, for her robe appeared to be the same as everyone else's. "Never mind."  
She shook her head, grabbed her bags, and headed for the great, wooden double-doors, her cat following in a happy trot behind her. Draco watched, silently, fearing he was dreaming...quite vividly. Wow, he thought, that girl has attitude! He lugged his trunk up to the massive doors of the castle.  
  
************  
  
"Hello, um, can someone show me where to find the Ravenclaw common room? I'm new here," said Mychy, to a group of girls in front of her. One of them, a short, pretty, Asian girl, stepped forward.  
"Hi! I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. Here, I'll show you the way. My name's Cho Chang, by the way. What's yours?" She smiled in an outgoing manner, and offered to take a bag.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway, but everyone calls me Mychy. I think I'm a fifth year-if they go by age here. What year are you?"  
"I'm a seventh-year. I'm sixteen. Where did you come from?"  
"Well, I just got transferred from a small wizarding school in Vermont, USA. My parents just decided to move here. Something, I think, to do with helping in the battle against Lord Voldemort." Beside her, Cho shuddered. She, apparently, was another witch who did not take well to the Dark Lord's name.  
"Ooh, I've never been to the US. Is it nice there?" Cho asked curiously, and then whispered the Ravenclaw password. "Golden spear." The stone door in front of them slid up to reveal a Common room with curious blue wall hangings and flaming torch-sconces. A crackling blue fire lay in a blue tiled fire-place lay before them, as well as mahogany tables and matching chairs with Lapis Lazuli inlay.  
"Oh, the US is beautiful, just not in Vermont. Vermont is boring-pretty much like England, except lots of covered bridges. That's our main attraction." Mychy smiled dryly. "The school was the most interesting part-all a sort of divided campus, with separate dorms for each house. No passwords, though. Just keys and stuff. We did have a nice, open stretch of land for our Quidditch field. I played that sport."  
"I play Quidditch, too. I'm a seeker-maybe you could try out for Ravenclaw! What position do you play?" Cho went on, genuinely interested.  
"I play beater. I actually think I'll try out for your team-I love Quidditch. Do you have muggle sports here, too, or just Quidditch? I was hoping you had a swim team, or something like that." Mychy knew she was rambling on, but she didn't really care. She was a huge fan of Quidditch.  
"A beater, in fact, is just what we need. One of ours just graduated last year, so we've been looking for one to replace him. And no, we don't do muggle sports here. But sometimes, when the weather's nice and we have free time, the braver of us take a dive in the lake."  
"What do you mean by the braver of us? Is there something wrong with the lake?" Mychy looked confused.  
"Well, there's a, erm, giant squid in there...but some of us don't mind that." Cho and Mychy were in front of a door at the top of a twisted stairway, with a sign that said 'Girls' Dormitory'. Cho pushed this open, showing Mychy to an empty, uninhabited bed with blue curtains on the four posters.  
"Nice," commented Mychy, nodding her head in approval, and she and Cho set her bags down at the foot of a trunk near her new bed. "Hey, Cho, thanks for helping with my bags and stuff." Mychy looked down at the sound of a plaintive mew from her faithful cat that had followed her through the winding castle. "Oh, there you are, Popcorn. Popcorn, meet my friend Cho." Cho smiled a little as Mychy lifted her cat to sniff at Cho's face.  
"Is it a boy, or a girl?"  
"Popcorn's a boy."  
"He's cute." Cho extended a hand to stroke the cat's head, and Popcorn twisted himself and playfully gave a nip at her hand. She chuckled. "Oh-if you want, since there's nothing going on tonight, you can come and talk with me and some of my other friends. Or you could wander around the common room. See, you can't venture out of the common room after 9:00 at night. I'd just hate to be a prefect for the Gryffindors...you should see how many times a month Harry Potter is caught roaming around at night! It'd be tough telling him, 'No, Harry, you can't go out at night, it's against the rules....'" She mused, still stroking the purring Popcorn, who had now jumped out of Mychy's arms and onto the four-poster bed, exploring the pillows.  
"I dunno what I'll do tonight...but I brought along 'Gone With the Wind', by Margaret Mitchell...it's positively the best muggle book ever. Have you read it?" Mychy asked, retrieving the book from a tan duffel bag. She handed it to Cho.  
"No, I don't recall having ever read this book. I've heard about it, though. Are you done with it? Someone told me it was awesome, and since you have it, could I maybe borrow it?"  
Well, hey, it's my third time reading it, so I don't have much use for it. You can borrow it, sure."  
"Hey, thanks! You know what muggle book is really good? It's that one by Ken Follett...'The Eye of the Needle', I think it was. Positively dense, it was."  
"Well, it's 8:00. I still have time to roam the wilderness of Hogwarts. Is it possible to visit other dorms, by chance? Or do only the people living there know the passwords?"  
"Actually, only us prefects have the lovely knowledge of all the house passwords. Let's see-Gryffindor's password is 'Whimsy', Hufflepuff's is 'Stonywood', and Slytherin's is 'Emerald'. Where are you aiming to go?"  
"I was hoping to get a glimpse of the Potter himself...maybe an autograph," Mychy half-joked, smiling wryly. "Guess I'll see you at nine, then?"  
She scooped up her cat, and waved as she strode out the door and out of the common room.  
On her way, Mychy was lucky enough to find a Gryffindor walking the winding corridors. "Er, hello. I was wondering which way the Gryffindor common room is?" she inquired of a short, pudgy boy with a round face and brown hair.  
"Uh, I can show you the way, um...what's your name? I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom, " he squeaked.  
"I'm Michelle Carraway...Mychy, that is. You can call me that. So you're a Gryffindor, huh? What year 're you?" the two made idle conversation as they strolled the halls.  
"I'm a fifth year. And you?"  
"Fifth year...I think. That is, I'd be one if I were fourteen going on fifteen, right?"  
"Right. What subjects are you taking, besides the required ones?"  
"I'm taking Divination, Arithmancy, and Studies of Ancient Runes. Arithmancy should be fun-I took a pre-course at my old school in the US. What do you take?"  
"Well, I take Study of Mythical Beasts, Divination, and Muggle Studies. And here's our common room...oh, darn, what's the ruddy password? Right-Whimsy." The portrait in front of them swung open, and they stepped inside. Inside, Mychy marveled at the bright red furnishings, the cheerfully crackling fire, and the great, comfy-looking armchairs. It was not hard to spot the Potter boy-crowded around him were at least twenty students, mostly first years queuing up for a chance to speak to the Boy Who Lived.  
"What a crowd, man..." she mused.  
"Yeah-that would be Harry Potter in the middle of it. We're good friends, " boasted Neville proudly. He grabbed her hand and led her over. "I'll introduce you. You er...won't have any trouble catching his attention." Surprisingly enough, Neville blushed a nice sort of crimson. Mychy wondered, what is with the boys here? Do they have trouble meeting girls, or something? She stepped forward a little shyly, as the crowd petered out. A tall, bushy-haired girl was chatting quietly with Harry and another boy with hair so red it could almost be called orange. The girl politely broke off her conversation, and then started chattering to her so fast, Mychy could barely tell what she was trying to say.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new? It's always nice to have new students. What is your name? Are you a fifth year as well? I am." Beside 'Hermione', Ron muttered to her.  
"Hermione, I don't think she caught all of that. Repeat it?"   
"It's all cool," Mychy reassured him. "Okay Hermione-I am Michelle Carraway, known to most as Mychy, I'm new, from a wizarding school in the US, I'm a fifth year. And it's nice to meet you. Who is your friend there?" she asked. The red-haired boy spoke up.  
"Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you don't speak as fast as Hermione." Hermione shot him a look. "And you probably know our friend here, Harry Potter, the famous one. We're his sidekicks, " Ron remarked dryly. Harry Potter finally turned around and acknowledged Mychy's presence.  
"Hello. Harry Potter-nice to meet you. What house are you in?"  
"I'm in Ravenclaw. Nice prefects they have." Ron grimaced. "I met one-Cho Chang. She's really nice." At this comment, Harry's face had a dreamy sort of glaze over it...and Ron laughed rather too hard, holding his gut and rocking back and forth with glee.   
"Well, isn't that nice, Harry-you've now got a friend associated with the love of your life."  
"Uh, Ron?" Mychy interrupted. "TMI...I didn't need to let my hopes down that way," she joked.  
"TMI? What the ruddy hell does that mean?"  
"Sorry, kiddo-it means 'too much information'...I didn't really need to know that my embarrassed idol has a crush on Cho Chang. Wouldn't you be depressed if you really wanted to meet Celestina Warbuck and she had a crush on your friend Neville instead?" Behind her, Neville turned beet-red. "Of course, not to say that I'm swooning over you, exactly," she added, turning to Harry, who was looking a little pink himself.  
"Hey, better to have a crush on me than that nasty scum, Malfoy," Harry shot at Ron.   
"Other than that he's a bit of a bastard, what's wrong with Draco?"  
Mychy asked, slightly puzzled.  
"What's wrong with Malfoy? What do you mean, what's wrong with Malfoy? He's got evil leaking out of his ears! His father's in cahoots with You-Know-Who! And you're asking what could possibly be wrong with him?!! You're nutters!" Ron exploded, positively writhing with hatred, waving his arms over his head desperately.  
"Whoa, calm down, man...sheesh! It's just, other than accusing me nastily of being a mudblood he was actually rather sweet. I think he liked me, or something..." she trailed off, amused at the disgusted look on Ron's face. Harry looked to be on the verge of tears with laughter, and Hermione looked about to retch. "...What, why is that so funny? It's only, I dunno, nothing. Seriously."  
Harry stopped gasping for breath long enough to give an answer. "It's just...Haha...Malfoy in love...What a hilarious image! I can't believe it-" Harry burst into another fit of laughter.  
'That's a good one-I'll go ask Malfoy..." Ron whooped delightedly. "I'd just love to see him blush..."   
When everyone had finally calmed down, Mychy realized with a frown that it was quarter of nine, and that she would need help finding her way back. "Hey, you guys, anyone mind helping me find my way back? It's rather confusing in this place...it's huge!"  
"No problem," said Harry, rising to his feet. "Guys, I'll be back in a few."  
"Hey it was nice meeting everyone," said Mychy, waving at Hermione, Ron, and Neville. "See ya tomorrow."  
"See you," Ron and Hermione replied, waving back, as Harry and Mychy stepped out of the Common room.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, man, thanks for bringing me back. Otherwise, I would have been lost in this great hulking thing of a castle. See you at first class," Mychy said waving.  
"No problem, Mychy. 'Night." Harry waved back. "Have sweet dreams of Malfoy," he joked, laughing at Mychy's disgusted expression. But what he really had meant to say was 'sweet dreams of me'...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
  



	4. Part 3...for real.

Harry Potter  
SyDra  
  
Title: New Girl on the Block: Part 3  
Summary: Same as before...feelings between Draco and Mychy increase...LOL.  
Rating: R  
Disclaimers: Oops-last time I forgot to mention that Miwa Robinson was mine, didn't I? Sorry. Anyway, let's read, shall we?  
  
Part 3  
As Mychy lay in bed that night, she was unable to fall asleep. She tried closing her eyes and thinking of [new fanfics] to write, and she tried staring into space. Neither seemed to work, and she didn't feel like accidentally setting the room on fire by trying to read by candlelight. Something not herself and not her espresso was keeping her wake...and she was pretty sure it was a SOMEONE. Suddenly, a soft, whispering noise came from the stone floor, like a piece of cloth being dragged along on it. She sat up, straining her eyes to see what it was. At first she saw nothing, but then-  
-A person materialized in front of her, and a silvery, silky cloak fell to the floor. It was Harry. She nearly gasped.  
"What in the hell..." she mouthed, gaping. Harry placed a forefinger on his lips, motioning for her not to speak.  
"I want to show you something." He whispered.  
"But..." she protested, her voice barely audible in the silent room.  
"Are...are you NAKED under there?" Harry finished her sentence for her.  
"Erm..."  
"I'll take that as a yes," Harry replied, turning around respectfully. Mychy glowered.  
"And what, exactly, do you want to show me? Is it worth making me get out of bed for, when I was sleeping quite peacefully?" Mychy replied reproachfully.  
"You weren't sleeping," Harry defended. "And yes, I'm pretty sure that you'll want to see this. Before anyone else does, that is."  
"Just tell me what it is?" Mychy asked, finally pulling on a pair of slippers as a last touch to her bellbottoms and long tee shirt.   
"No, it's better if you see it," said Harry, turning around and grabbing her hand. When they went out of the door to the common room, something occurred to Mychy.  
"Who did you get the password from?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I heard it from one of your prefects. I have ears, you know, and not everyone whispers." They turned a corner, and Mychy found herself standing beside Harry in front of the door to the Transfiguration classroom.  
"Alohomora," Harry whispered, tapping his wand on the door handle. The door swung open, unlocked, and Harry then muttered "Lumos," lighting his wand tip. Mychy shivered slightly, wishing she'd brought her own wand. It was then that Harry began crawling around on the floor on his hands knees.  
"What are you doing?" Mychy whispered incredulously, simultaneously turning her head to make sure Filch wasn't coming.  
"Well, the thing I wanted to show you, it's on the floor here somewhere, and I didn't dare move it, in case someone else saw it," Harry explained, and then stood up, holding a torn piece of parchment. Shining his wand light on it, Mychy saw the picture. It was a person, and she identified it as the sunspots in her eyes faded. It was HER. Again, she nearly gasped.  
"Who the heck would draw me? And so well, to boot?"  
"Watch and learn," said Harry, and tapped his wand against the paper, saying, "Revelo." Suddenly, as if scrawled by an invisible hand, a name appeared-Draco Malfoy. Mychy blushed, and suddenly felt the urge to giggle.  
"Draco was-was-drawing me?" She asked, amid quiet laughter.  
"Apparently so."  
"There's no more writing, by any chance?"  
"Nope." Mychy's heart fell. Well, what could she expect? A mushy diary entry? And when Draco had only known her for two days? But, all the same, the results were disappointing. Leaving Harry in the room without a word of goodbye or thanks, she strode out the open door and walked quickly-VERY quickly-back to her dorm room.  
  
  
Mychy awoke the next morning to greet her pounding headache and mussed up, damp hair still wet from the showers. She moaned, not bothering to charm the snarls out of her hair. She found herself still dressed in her clothes from last night's escapade with Harry, and didn't bother to change them as she struggled clumsily into her black school robes. And then, she reached into her chest for a muggle headache-cure.  
"Ah, Excedrin makes the world go 'round," she muttered vaguely, popping two pills into her mouth with a glass of cold water. Sliding into her favorite platform Filas, she marched groggily down the stairs, out of the common room and to the Great Hall.   
As she fell into a seat between Peter Wickersham and Padma Patil, Peter greeted her.  
"Hey, Mych, you don't look so hot this morning," said Peter in a fake, chipper voice.  
"Shut up," Mychy mumbled, letting her face fall onto her empty plate in feigned exhausted-ness. Peter chuckled, and went back to his buttered toast, munching happily.   
  
  
Divination, it turned out, was not much better than waking up. Unfortunately, today Mychy and Draco had been assigned to the much-wanted real fire for fire omens, and the stifling heat and perfumes made Mychy want to conk out, on top of her new headache. When Draco pulled his arms out of the fire, peeling off the fireproof leather gloves, Mychy groaned.  
"Aww, damn-is it my turn?" She muttered sleepily.  
"Apparently so," Draco replied, handing her the gloves. Mychy shoved them on her hands, and reached into the fire. She perspirated with the heat, the sweat running in tiny beads down her slightly pink face. At first, she only felt dizzy, but as the heat intensified, the fire seemed to surround her, and to envelope her-  
She blacked out. Later, she was sorry she had missed the moment, because she woke suddenly, finding her head on someone's lap, someone who was shouting defensively,  
"It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with this!" Mychy raised her head, her blonde hair hanging in strands across her face. She brushed them out of the way, and then reached back into the fire, completely oblivious to the fact that nearly everyone in the classroom was staring at her.  
  
  
No other chaotic events happened between the blackout and the end of class, until Mychy found herself so tired, she was unable to walk down flights of stairs without the assistance of an arm. Draco luckily volunteered his own, so Mychy began a slow, clumsy, weaving journey to the Great Hall, her head fairly pounding. Still, nothing strange happened, until-  
"Ow! Fuck it, that HURT!" She was lying in a heap at the bottom of a wide stairway, against a wall. Draco rushed forward, worried, and feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't been paying attention to his backpack, which had swung around and knocked Mychy down the stairs.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, squatting down beside her. Mychy was definitely more delicate than she looked, he thought. But to his surprise, she wasn't crying, or even rubbing herself where she'd been hit. She was glaring at him, her kind blue eyes now flaming.  
"Just look at you," she muttered. "You come rushing toward me, worried, and I can see that you think I am an incompetent klutz, a delicate fool. Well, I'm not, for your information. I don't even feel the pain," she lied, biting back a cry at the sting of where the rough stone had bit into her back.  
"Sorry about my backpack," he mumbled, embarrassed, as she voiced what had been on his mind.  
"Forget your backpack. Feel like helping me up?" She forced a smile, and he stood, grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her to her feet. "Thanks," she said, and brushed her robes off, and then picked up her backpack. "And I think I can walk on my own." She strode off, weaving rather drunkenly through the corridors, Draco trailing after her.  
"Wait-you dropped some..." he stopped, looking disconcertedly at a piece of parchment.  
To his surprise, Mychy cracked up. "I think you dropped that just yesterday," she corrected, giggling. Draco blushed a fierce crimson, and Mychy's grin got a bit wider. "You drew that, didn't you, Draco. Yesterday in Transfiguration, you drew that portrait of me. Do you feel like explaining?" He sighed.  
"Yeah, I drew that-what's it to you?"  
"Hey, you drew me, I get an explanation." Her eyes twinkled.  
"Well, I was bored."  
"You're lying. Really-why me? You could've drawn Pansy, or someone, but you didn't."  
"I...I don't know what to say..." Flustered, Draco ran a trembling hand through his silvery-blond hair. Suddenly, an idea dawned upon Mychy. Well, she could see he liked her, and, why not admit it-she liked him, too.So...why not...it was the perfect time, anyway...  
"Then say you'll go out with me."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	5. part four

Harry Potter  
SyDra  
  
Title: New Girl on the Block: Part 4  
Summary: Same as ever...Draco and Mychy fluff, Harry brooding and sh*t.  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: Same as always...you know who Rowling's are, Mychy is me, and Jolina Haring, Peter Wickersham, Miwa Robinson, and Nina Peters are mine. A/N-I am SICK AND TIRED of getting flamed, damn it! No more flames! Just good, supportive reviews to boost my little ego!! (Reader, this applies to you, too, no matter what I told you at school.) P.S.-I don't care if you hate it, just tell me what to change, okay?? ::tiny voice:: Please?  
  
Part 4  
He stared, mouth agape. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? Had she really asked him to go out with him? Again, his hand ran through his pale blond hair in an unconscious motion. A little bubble of slight hope flitted around his swiftly beating heart, and he was suddenly aware of Mychy. Her eyes, sparkling and blue, looked up at him. Draco hadn't realized short she was, compared to him. Her gold hair floated across her face, though no breeze was able to find the little alcove just beyond the hallway. He wanted to take his hand and run it through her hair, just like he was doing with his. But he shoved this unexpected thought out of his mind.  
In the hall, people were rushing to the Great Hall for lunch, but it was as though Draco and Mychy were locked in time, the only ones barely moving with the stampeding throng. And no one noticed them. Draco wanted to say, yes, he would go out with her, but he would do much, much more than that, but his throat was closed, and he found himself afraid to speak.   
  
Mychy couldn't speak, for fear she would ruin the moment. All around, the noise should have been deafening, with the roar of students on their way to lunch. And yet, somehow, it was as though a damper was thrust onto the noise, lowering it to a slight whisper. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, and still, Draco stood in front of her, watching. Staring. Something occurred to her. Had she really just done what she'd thought she did? She shivered. Yes, it was what she had wanted to do, but so suddenly, like that? Why, she hardly knew him! After all, it was only the third day of school.  
She clenched her hands behind her back, in anxiety. Why doesn't he speak? Why doesn't he say something, to break the long silence? Why doesn't he say yes? Just yesterday, she was almost confident that Draco liked her beyond the point of being friends, but now, there was no way to find out, until he said something. But all he did was stare, with those cold gray eyes of his, staring beyond her face, and into her brain, searching. For what?  
  
His hand itched to touch her pale, creamy face, to feel her skin. But he held it there, by his side. He tried again to speak. And this time...  
"Yes."  
  
Now it was Mychy's turn to gape in wonder. She was glad that now, nearly everyone was inside the Great Hall. All except for one. She closed her mouth, not noticing the figure just out of her line of vision. Now the silence was deafening, as Draco continued to stare. She couldn't stand to be here, now, any longer-she slipped out of the alcove, making her way across the corridor to the Great Hall.   
  
He followed. Was she truly as shocked as he? Well, yes, she had to be, she'd just asked him out, and he had just said yes, of all things. His heartbeat began to pick up pace, as he turned her around. He didn't seem to notice, or to care, that the whole school was now watching form their seats, in curiosity. He pressed his mouth to hers, feeling the pressure of her soft lips. She did not struggle, and soon, her hands found a place on his shoulders. The dark figure just behind them did not move or speak, just stared. Stared as if its life depended on it. Neither Draco nor Mychy seemed to hear the whoops, cheers, cat-calls and plaudits from the Great hall just then, but soon, when their long-winded smooch was done, the volume suddenly turned to a deafening roar.  
'Oh, god,' Mychy thought. Her face was on fire, thanks to the blush that had just risen to her face. Flustered, she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, amid pats on the back and more yells of encouragement. Padma grinned, and Cho said,  
"Hey, nice one!"  
"Thanks," Mychy replied, grinning, regaining her confidence. "So much support?"  
"Well, for you, not for Draco," Padma explained, as people started to settle back down.  
"Kinda strange, don't you think, since it's only been three days, and hardly anyone knows me," muttered Mychy, her mouth now stuffed with a croissant. "I had no idea so many people were Mychy and Draco shippers out there." Padma laughed.  
"You'd be surprised how popular you are. It seems someone spread the news about your stunning Quidditch performance during the tryouts. Someone who knows just about everyone in the school. I've caught wind that almost everyone wants to meet you." Mychy blushed again.  
"Tuh, me of all people, popular. When I was at Shady Hill, everyone thought I was some kind of weirdo for thinking I knew magic. Not surprising, though-Cambridge was always full to the brim with muggles, too blind to see magic even after reading Tamora Pierce and all those authors." Mychy spooned some hot chicken-noodle soup into her mouth.  
"So, it seems pretty obvious that you and Draco are a couple. Who asked who out?"  
"I asked him. Pretty embarrassing, I can tell you-the only other time I'd asked someone out was in my second year at Huntington, when the guy gave me a strange look and walked off in the other direction. So, yes, Draco and I are now officially an item, you could say. What's your next period?"  
Padma dug her schedule out of her backpack, and scanned the list, searching for Wednesday. "Oh, here-I've got Study of Ancient Runes."  
"Cool-so do I!" Mychy exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, cool. You know, back on the subject of you and Draco-I think you two make such a cute couple, even if he is a dirty Slytherin and a total snob. Of course, not to say that you're like him, but, you're like, his opposite. You know?"  
"Well, no reason to get defensive about him. Yes, he is a bit snobby, but inside, he's really sweet. You just have to catch him right her." Mychy dramatically placed a curled fist on her chest, grinning. Padma rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," she mumbled jokingly, and got up with Mychy just as the bell rang for class.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: is this story turning out good? Let me know by being a good reader and reviewing, without flames...please? I hope you're enjoying it so far!  



	6. Ah, the Tension.

Harry Potter  
SyDra  
  
Title: New Girl on the Block: Part 5  
Summary: Mychy finds that the whole school has a crush on her! Well, not exactly, but it sounds funny...LOL. Harry brood-age, and Mychy/Draco tension.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: You know the deal. *I need a word with Rowling...*  
  
Part 5  
In all his life, Harry found that, until now, he had never experienced insomnia. There's a first time for everything, he thought dismally as he lay awake for the third week in a row. Yes, and he knew exactly what caused the insomnia, too-it was Cho. He tried to convince himself that it was Cho. But he knew it wasn't...because the only face that seemed to occupy his thoughts lately was the tall, blue-eyed Mychy Carraway. The new girl on the block. Yes, that was what she was, really-the new girl on the block. No one in the school, except for maybe Crabbe and Goyle, seemed to resent her. It was as though she had managed to slip a little friendship potion into everyone's butter beer. Even Snape, though Harry felt inclined to giggle madly, didn't have any grudges against Mychy, her not being a Slytherin and all.  
He sighed, feeling like all his sensibility had been turned to mush and all reality had dissipated. Really, he thought smacking himself mentally, you couldn't get much worse than this, Potter. Yeah, he sure did like her...he grinned goofily up at the ceiling. And by god, she was popular, which was a relief for him-no longer did crowds of drooling fans follow him everywhere. Instead, they seemed to have reverted to Mychy, the first years looking up to her widely-known Quidditch skills, the seventh year prefects looking down on her with pride as she proceeded to excel as a wonderful student in everything she did. Not to mention the throngs of boys anywhere close to her in age-they were, if anything, worse than the usual girly fan club that followed her around observing her to pick up on popularity-related details. The guys seriously left rivers of drool behind them, and a few of the dumber ones even tried asking her out, though it was now common knowledge that Mychy and Draco were going out. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say she actually enjoyed the attention.  
But, just about a week ago, he'd been trailing her during a lunch break as a group of Hufflepuff girls proceeded to stalk her throughout the corridors. Mychy grinned and bore it until the giggling ditzes passed on. When they were out of earshot, she'd turned to Harry, screaming to no one in particular, "Ahhhhh! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN IT!" Harry had been rather taken aback.  
"Why, you can't mean you're not taking pleasure in your limelight?"  
Mychy grimaced. "Urgh, no."  
"I would've thought you'd be used to it," Harry had said, still slightly confused.  
"Dear god! Me? Hellllll, no! I've never been popular in my friggin' life! Please, you should've seen me at Huntington-I was like, poisonous or something. I once tried to talk to this guy I had liked, and you know what? He just gave me an acid look and walked off in the other direction."  
"Poor you," Harry had sympathized-"I feel your pain. I was so unpopular before I came here, and then-BANG! I'm famous, and everyone wants my autograph. I still hate that stuff, to this day-damn little creeps," he'd added, which drew a laugh from Mychy.   
"Well, I'm all for lunch. What do you say, see you at Care of Magical Creatures?"  
"Sure. Hey-if you're ever feeling down, come talk to me." Harry remembered blushing right about then.  
"Right." Mychy had grinned, and then punched him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "I wouldn't mind a psychiatrist now and then. Hey-thanks for understanding." Harry recounted her slow, lazy stroll, him watching her as he leant against the stone wall, transfixed.   
Now, as Harry lay in bed, he wondered why he had told her to come talk to him, of all people. What would he say? 'I feel your pain?' Seriously! But it was a good excuse for him to talk to her. Like she'd really come crying to him anyway-when she had Draco to hold her in his arms? Face the reality, kid, he thought to himself. He let out a long yawn, and then turned over onto his side, trying to fall asleep, and trying to erase Mychy's face from his mind.  
  
Halloween was coming up, and in the increasingly frosty afternoons, Hagrid could be seen using engorgement charms on his already enormous pumpkins. Ron and Harry could be seen in little corners of the Gryffindor common room late at night, cramming (for once!) for Snape's up-coming essay test on 'the importance of anecdotes and truth potions, and how they relate', whereas Fred and George Weasley could be seen in an opposite corner, trying out dangerous curses on the more unfortunate animal residents of Hogwarts. In the Slytherin common rooms, charmed invisible wires laced the twisting dorm staircases, tripping whoever came across the treacherous strings. Hufflepuff had a never-ending, assorted supply of wizard candies, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Acid Lollipops, and Honeydukes' Almond Chocolate Bars. In Ravenclaw, well, to say the least, their common room held many incredibly...frightening people. The entire House went around school that year masqueraded in various costumes, such as Merlin after one of his experimental spells, Insane House-Elves, Werewolves, a various number of Vampire Teeth, and the daring Mychy Carraway set the newest costume trend, probably the most horrifying one of all-Britney Spears.  
Popping around random corridor corners were shrieking, giggling, excited Britney Spears incarnates, scaring students, grounds managers, and teachers alike. Professor Vector was among the first to be seen at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses with a cardiac arrest, and she was soon followed by Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid.  
But, Halloween was not the only thing people were excited about in Ravenclaw-Mychy, the genius Beater, had helped Ravenclaw cream Gryffindor in the first match of the Quidditch season. Coming up was the next match, to be against Hufflepuff-and the Ravenclaws had no doubts that they would win. Mychy appeared to be showing no signs of nervousness, as usual, and she wasn't nervous anyway. But she did practice harder, now that her fingers seemed to stiffen and freeze with dry cold weather. After all, she needed her hands for holding the bat, and what good was the bat if she couldn't hold it?  
Luckily, though, she had found a limb-defrosting potion in an old, battered library book-thanks to Draco's help. Of course, they had done much more than look for books-(and thanks to Madam Pince's failing eyesight and hearing, they hadn't been seen or heard)-and Mychy thanked the Chemists who had invented pregnancy pills.  
Now, however, Mychy started edging away from Draco whenever he was near-she didn't know why, but there was something about him that repulsed her. She was barely conscious of it, but it was there-the revulsion. She trembled under his touch-like she couldn't bear the feel of his hands, not as though they were lovers. Draco pursued her constantly-Mychy could tell he was gone in a bad way for her-she had the feeling he had not love for her, but instead physical attraction. This, she was conscious of, and it irritated her, like the tag in the neck of a tee shirt that has been hardened and curled. If a guy loved her, it should be because she looked good, but because of her personality. What had looks to do with a person?  
Other than this, she would say she loved him with all her heart-but who would say this about Draco? Would he claim to love her? Or would he say he was going out with her because she was good-looking and popular?  
  
This feeling had been hovering around for a few weeks, ever since she had admitted to Harry that she hated being popular. She kept wondering why she was reluctant to admit this to Draco-It could be because he might dump her for not being cool enough for him. She noticed that Draco often was prejudiced and icy towards other houses, especially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff-why shouldn't he be biased towards a Ravenclaw as well? With these negative questions flooding her mind, she decided to confront him the night before the Quidditch match.  
  
  
"What?" Draco responded coldly.  
"Erm...I wanted to ask you about something."  
"Why?"  
"Because, well...frankly, I'm concerned about your relationship with Mychy."  
Draco laughed scornfully.   
"Harry! You, of all people, decide to talk to me about my love life? Fuck off; go do your homework or something. I don't need to discuss my love life with such mud-blood loving scum as you."  
"No-the reason I ask is.." Harry faltered, a little shy. Why the hell was he talking with Draco, anyway? The same Draco who supported Lord Voldemort, who laughed in the face of bravery, and who evaded the face of authority so rebelliously? The same Draco, who was without a doubt, his worst enemy, for more than one reason?  
"Well, if you're going to talk at me, hurry up before I curse you." Draco toyed lazily with his wand, which stuck haphazardly out of his left pocket.  
"Have you noticed how Mychy's been lately?"  
"She's been screwing me a lot," Draco said sarcastically.  
"And we both know the truth is: she hasn't. Maybe that one time in the library last week, don't ask how I know about that, and then, you came upon her like an animal of prey. She's been pretty distant lately, hasn't she?"  
Draco sneered. "Is this any of your business? I have work to do, and I think for your insolence and your obtrusiveness, you need to go fuck off."  
"No, answer me-has she been very open with you?"  
"No," Draco answered slowly.  
"And I suppose you care greatly that she should be comfortable in your relationship?"  
"Is it any of your business what I think? Well, truthfully, why should I care? She can fend for herself just fine. She doesn't need a therapist." Draco scoffed. "Happy now?"  
Harry's face darkened with anger. "No, you shallow bastard, I'm not! Hell, you wanted to go out with Mychy, and be her friend-you should fucking care about her feelings!" Immediately, Harry felt extremely stupid for trying to meddle with Mychy's affairs. What did he think he was doing? Draco, for once, was right-why was it any of his business, anyway?  
"You silly, callow little kid," Draco laughed shaking his head. "Go occupy yourself elsewhere-go play with your little gang. Go fight a dark wizard. Wizard-killer!" Draco turned on his heel, unfortunately not hearing Harry's sharply indrawn breath. He nearly smashed into a girl. It was Mychy. Apparently she had heard every word; tears of pain and sadness were streaming down her pale face, and her gray blue eyes were filled with anger, cool and icy. Harry was conveniently around a couple of corners by then to save himself the embarrassment.  
"I can't believe you..." Draco heard every syllable, even though Mychy's voice was barely above a whisper. Her heart wrenched apart, she turned in the opposite direction and ran.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
